kisa
by hazu23
Summary: so i am putting this up for a test run to see what people think, i dont know who i am going to pair her up with yet.


Looks: she also does not look 16 she look 14, same outfit to, only has black shorts under the skirt.

Kisa: 16

Nation: village in the shadow

Skill: only use weapons like: sword, sai, kuni, poison needles, she can become the showed.

Rank: ANBU she become member at 14

Past: Her parents died when she was 8 and she was alone. She had no brothers or sisters. Her parents died on a mission.

Personality: Kisa was the type that would but on a happy face when really she was sad. She did not really like people know how she was feeling. She would almost all wise have a happy face on. When she is alone she would all wise look lost in thought. She would also take long walks and does not pay any attention to where she going. She also does not wear a headband

The moon is on the upper arm that people can see and it only appears when it's a full moon or Lunar eclipse. But she still overs it up.

One day Kisa was walking around like she usually does but for ounces, she had a reason to be on a long walk. She had to go to the hidden leaf village to help them out with some missions. She felt this was going to a total bore. As she reached the gates a kuni can racing towards her. She easy dogged it with a back flip on a tree branch and look to see whom though it at her. She saw a young boy with black hair and a blue outfit. She saw that he had a village hidden leafs headband on. Then as the boy was about to attack again a man with silver hair and a mask that covered most of his face, his hair was very spike in the air it was like it defined gravity, or used lots of hair gel which she could not really see, came and griped the boys arm.

"Sorry about him," the man said then Kisa jumped from the tree brunch to right in front of the sliver haired man.

"It's ok," Kisa said with a smile.

Then two other people came running out a boy with blond hair and an orange jump suit on, and the other was a girl with long pink hair and a red dress on with black like shorts under it.

"Kakashi why did you run off like that?" The boy asked in the orange jump suit on.

"Who's that?" the girl asked as she pointed to Kisa.

"I don't know but Saskue here just attack her," Kakashi said with slime under his mask.

"Oh my name is Kisa I am being sent to the village hidden leaf village to help out a bit on some of their mission." Kisa replied simple.

"Well sense we know your name I am Kakashi, this boy is Naruto," pointing the boy in the orange jump suit. "And Sakura," pointing to the girl. "And finally this is Saskue," still holding the boy by the arm, and he was slight off the ground.

Then Kakashi let the boy go and he just simple land on his feet.

"Well that really nice that your village send such a pretty girl to help us out, well you are not far from the village we would love to walk you their but we have a mission to do but we will be back in a couple of days. By the way what village are you from?" Kakashi asked.

"Village in the shadow," Kisa replied.

"Well we got to get going, I hope to work with you one day" Kakashi said and the four ninja began to walk away.

Then Kisa just keep making her way to the village when she got there she meet up some of the grades and told them that she was sent there to help. Then they directed her to the Hokage office. When she arrived, it was a huge building. When she entered and found her way to the offices. Kisa knocked and waited until she was told to enter. When she got their there was an old man setting in a very big red chair. You could tell for much to death in his time, but very friendly looking.

"Ah you must be Kisa am I right?" he asked friendly.

"Yes I am and it is very nice to meet you lord Hokage." She said a she bowed.

"So Kisa I see that you don't have a headband and what was your rank before you left?"

"Well I was in the ABNU and I don't have one."

"Oh I see before I mean to insulate you on your aged and skill; how old are you and what can you do?"

"Well I am 16 and became a member when I was 14. And my skill I am not your typical ninja I don't use ninjutsu, genjutsu at all I use swords, sai, kuni, poison needles, and i can become apart the showed."

"Wow that pretty good, So we don't have any room on our ABUN but soon as there an opening you will be put in it. So for now you will be a jounin and you will help out Kakashi team when he gets back from their mission, here's a key to an apartment that you can stay at, and here's a headband."

"Thank you sir," As Kisa was about to leave the Hokage spot her.

"Oh and Kisa you don't have to wear the jounin vest if you don't want to"

"Ok thank you" then Kisa left.

Kisa walk down the stress to her new home. When she got there it was small it had a bed that was under a window, and a small kitchen. Then she put the headband on her upper thigh, and she laid back on her bed then slow differed off to sleep. For the next few days she had nothing to do, for the most part she did not do much except for train a little. This went on for about two days of her just training and eating a little. She never eats much; she also did not keep much food in her apartment. She had mostly fruit and nuts. Then on the third day of being there she was getting really bored of doing the same thing.

When a knock came at her door, when she answers there was an apple in her hand, it was a ninja from the village. He told her that she needs to be at the training grounds at 7a.m to meet up with Kakashi team. It was about 6:25 so Kisa just walk around town unlit about 6:45 then she went off to the training grounds no one was there yet so Kisa diced to work on her using her sai's for a bit. She sensed that Saskue was coming but she did not care, and Saskue just sat under a tree. Then more people should up like Sakura and Naruto. Once every one there expect for Kakashi she spot and sat down waiting for Kakashi to show up.

"So Kisa are you new to our team," Naruto asked.

"Kind of," Kisa replied.

Then Kakashi proofed in, "oh nice to see you again Kisa. So the Hokage told me that you will be helping me to train my team unit the next opening on ABNU."

"Yeah sounds about right" Kisa said.

"YOUR ABNU" yelled a very hyperactive Naruto.

"Yeah so," Kisa said while rubbing her ear from the sudden yelling of a certain blond boy right next to her ear.

"You are only 14," Naruto complained.

With a slight eye twitch "I am 16 and I have been a member since I was 14 and before you ask I become a member because of my skill with weapons and I don't really use ninjutsu or genjutsu, but I can."

"hn" was all that was hard from Saskue mouth.

"What's your problem?" Kida said looking at Saskue.

"Nothing, you are just week and if you are an ANBU then your whole village must be weak," he said emotionless.

"Excuse me just because I don't use ninjutsu or genjutsu does not mean anything."

"Whatever"

"What mad because I could kick your ass and you know it," Kisa said teasingly

"All right then so Kisa what weapons do you use?" Kakashi ask trying not having a fight break out.

He knew that Kisa could easily defeat Saskue; even though this girl was young and in ANBU, he knew that people from the village in the shadow were not weak and it not easy to get ANBU. There Chuunin is there academy level, and if she was ANBU then she must have impressive skills.

"Oh swords, sai's, poisons needles, kuni" Kisa replied cheerfully.

"What are sai's?" a dimwitted Sakura asked.

"These," then Kisa pulled out her sai's and showed them to her.

"They look easy to use" Saskue said rhetorical

"Yeah right watch" Kisa took her fighting stents and she started to flip them and round her hand. "They are meant for both offense and defense, and it takes years of practice to master them."

"Sure," Saskue said.

"Here try for yourself," Kisa told Saskue handing them to him.

Kisa was watching him trying to hold them, so far he could not even put his hands right place, where he had them he would cut his hands. Kisa was about to say something but Kakashi spot her, and gave her a slime under his blue mask. She just shrugged, and look to the sky. She was bought back down to earth but a voice.

"Saskue your hand, Kisa is why did you not tell him that he was doing it wrong?" Sakura screeched at her.

Kisa closed her eyes and started," Well for one how does he learn from his mistakes, if he all wise he is having his hand held by someone, he will never will grow as a ninja. As a ninja yourself you should know that." Sakura look shock and how Kisa cool told her off.

"And beside Kakashi told me not to," Kisa said opening one eye.

"Then who taught you this stuff then?" Sakura trying to get back at Kisa

"No one really."

"What do mean by that," Saskue asked rudely giving back Kisa her sai's.

"I started to do it on my own and people told me that I was good at it, not before I cut my own hands many times. And learning for my past mistakes I learned how to use them." Kisa told explained as Sakura tend to Saskue hand's much to his displeasure.

Meanwhile Kakashi was standing against a tree reading his book, he seemed to the untrained eye he was not pay any attention. Kisa knew that he was, Naruto was just sitting there with the look that made him look like he was trying to go to the bathroom.

Naruto shoot up and start to yell, "I want to changlled you to a fight," He said pointing at Kisa.

"O….K," Kisa said not really knowing what to say.

Both fighters took their positions; Naruto was facing sideways and crouched down a bit. Kisa on the other hand just was not taking any position, waiting for Naruto to make the first movie, it did not take him long to move. He went straight at her she merely dogged his attacks. She knew that this was not the really Naruto. Kisa took out one for her Kuni and threw it at Kakashi, knowing that Naruto was hiding behind him, once she did this Sakura and Saskue did not like the fact that she was aiming for their teacher when she was meant to fight Naruto. In the last second Kakashi moved out of the way and let Naruto be pinned to the tree. The clone was still at her and she use another kuni to defeat that clone. All this happened in a few seconds.

"Kisa what were you thinking throwing that kuni at him," Sakura wailed at her.

"Gezz Sakura, chili out I knew he would move and the one you should yell at it Naruto for he hid behind him. An oh Naruto looks like I win"


End file.
